


The Old Hunting Lodge

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Rendevous, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You are to meet someone special at the Old Hunting Lodge, and you had better hurry, there isnt much time.





	The Old Hunting Lodge

“The Old Hunting Lodge. Come now. I haven’t much time.”

Slipping out the back door of the old abandoned chapel at half past twelve, wrapped in a black fur trimmed cloak, you hoped that the others had not heard you. With as little sleep as there was to be had lately, from what you could tell, your teammates had crashed out and crashed out hard. With any luck, they would still be sound asleep when you returned. 

Moving as quickly as you could, not a sound could be heard throughout the village. Because of the cold snap, many chose to stay in tonight and stay close to the fire. After what the world had referred to as “The Vanishing” happened, few chose to leave their homes unless they had to, so many were afraid that it would happen again, no one wanted to risk losing more.

Even though the meeting point wasn’t too far from the chapel, perhaps under 2 miles, it felt as if it was taking forever to get there. Even with you moving as quickly as you could to avoid ice, it felt as if it wasn’t enough, as if you would never get there. Making it worse was the necklace you wore around your neck. To others it looked like a large oval shaped emerald inlaid in gold. But to you it was far more.

A gift from someone special, it was enchanted to let you know they were close by. Because the two of you didn’t see each other often, because it had to be a secret, lest all their work be undone. When they were close by, the emerald would start to glow and vibrate, the closer they were, the stronger it would be. What made it even more special was that it would whisper to you where they were anytime you wanted to know. It was the most precious thing that you owned, along with one other item.

Finally reaching the Old Hunting Lodge, you dashed towards the door. Having been abandoned for years, you didn’t know if you would have to pick the lock to get in, but no sooner had you reached for the door handle, did the door swing open, as if someone was waiting on the other side.

Walking in and shutting the door behind you, you took out a flash light and began wandering around, listening for any sounds. Because of how large the lodge was, they could be anywhere.

Your heart beat loudly as you searched, so loudly you were certain it could be heard echoing throughout the building. As you went upstairs and down the long corridor, you could feel the energy from the pendant getting stronger. Looking down towards the end of the hall, you could see a bit of light coming from underneath the door.

Rushing towards it, you grabbed the handle and opened the door. Once inside, you saw that you were in what looked to be the master bedroom, complete with ornate furnishings and four poster bed. In the hearth lay a roaring fire and in front of the hearth stood a figure, dressed in a black cloak, facing the fire, looking deep into the flames.”

“Tell me what you need.” The figure asked in a low, smooth voice.

“It is not a need. It is a want.” You replied, your voice full of longing

The figure lifted its head, removed the hood and turned to face you with a smile that made your heart sing. It was him. Resplendent as always in his clothes of black, green and gold with his dark hair tied back, before the hearth stood the one who had stolen your heart, Loki, the God of Mischief.

Rushing over to him, Loki picked you up and spun your around a moment before bringing you in for a kiss. The feel of his lips on yours instantly made you forget the long weeks that had passed since you last saw him.

“Its been far too long my Queen.” Loki murmured between kisses.

“Yes, it has, my King.” You replied breathlessly.

“Do the others know?” He asked anxiously, thinking of one.

“No, they don’t. I don’t dare tell them.” You replied.

Holding you close, the two of you thought of the secrets you had been keeping from the rest of the Avengers. As much as it hurt to keep such a secret from Loki’s brother Thor, until their work was done, this was how it had to be. Too much was a stake.

Setting aside that worry for now, the both of you shed your cloaks and began undressing each other. You were maybe half undressed when Loki picked you up and carried you to the bed. Laying you down as gently as he always did, Loki finished stripping down, and crawled onto the bed, eager to help you finish the job and to spend what time he had lost in you.

Bringing his face to yours, he said deviously “You didn’t tell me what you needed?”

Bringing your left hand to his face, the one bearing an elaborate gold ring that you hid from the others, you replied bringing him closer, “I need my husband.”


End file.
